Kung Fu Naruto
by Stallion6 of Deviantart
Summary: An incident after the Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto may change his life...forever...
1. Chapter 1

Stallion6 of Deviantart here! This is my first story, so please, no flames. Yes, I admit I am a Kung Fu Panda fan, due to liking things that actually take my mind off of the stresses I face in College. As I said in my profile, I am a HUGE Naruto fan, and thus most of my stories might involve Naruto (or Naruto Abridged jokes). Still, I like variety, and thus you might also see a lot of crossover fics-like this one. I am using the actual Japanese style of introducing names by the last name first.

Oh! And if I miss-spell anything, please let me know!

I am also planning a Star Wars/Harry Potter crossover that I brainstormed with DZ2.

Kung Fu-Naruto

Chapter 1

Sarutobi Hiruzen-the Sandaime Hokage sighed as he looked at the clearing where the Kyuubi no Yoko had just been sealed into Uzumaki Naruto. His parents, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato lay dead on either side of the crying infant, a hole where their abdomen was from the claw that they took to protect their son (a real heroic move in my book, taking a fatal wound to save your child) "Minato…." Hiruzen sadly, "I will do my best to honor your last wishes….for Naruto to be seen as a hero who keeps the Kyuubi at bay…" However, as he turned to talk to the ANBU behind him, a shinobi that had been on the front-line of the Kyuubi attack ran forward and grabbed Naruto and held a kunai to the newborn's throat. His house had been destroyed in the attack and anger and the desire for revenge clouded his mind. "STAND DOWN!" Hiruzen ordered, his face twisted in rage. "I don't think so…Hiruzen-san….this Demon has to pay for what it has done…" All of a sudden, with a body-flicker jutsu, the man vanished. "Wolf! After him!" Hiruzen ordered, and a grey-haired ANBU with a wolf-mask (it looked more like a wolf than a dog mask in Ultimate Ninja 3) with the left eye area cut out, revealing a sharingan eye nodded and took off after him.

…

The now-rogue Chunin that had abducted Naruto felt the ANBU's chakra signature quickly approaching and, panicking, tossed the newborn into a traveling caravan to hide the blonde-haired infant until he could escape his pursuer. As the ninja ran towards the gate, he heard a sound of a thousand chirping birds before a sudden pain exploded from him and everything turned black.

…

Unbeknownst to the ANBU, the caravan started its journey to the lands outside of the elemental nations just as he started his technique. Another ANBU, this one with a Tiger mask approached him. "Senpai! I've got bad news. I felt Naruto-kun's chakra, but it has gone out of the village" The grey-haired ANBU sighed disdainfully and looked at the main gate. "Be safe….little brother…"

…

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

TIME SINCE ABDUCTION: UNKNOWN

A package was set down in front of a Chinese-style building along with a bundle, which immediately started crying. Within the building, a green Tree Viper with two lotus flowers on her head awoke at the noise. This was Master Viper-Master of the Snake-Style Kung Fu (Author Note: I am actually learning techniques on my own from this style). Now many were afraid of her due to the fact she was a snake and the daughter of Grand Master Viper-who was known for his deadly venom. However, Viper was actually a kind and caring person and had a major birth defect. She had been born without fangs. At first, Viper thought of having another person dealing with whatever was making the noise, but decided against it. Master Monkey would probably take it as a joke. Tigress, well, she was an entirely different story. Her heart was like a cold stone. She had voiced that she believed that relationships (which was Viper's dream to be in one) were nothing but a waste of time, clearly hinting that she had no desire to become a mother.(1) Mantis…well, he was OVER-sensitive and had a habit of lashing out either vocally or physically at whatever he believed to be an insult. Shifu would instantly send the young one to the orphanage, and Po…would probably think whatever was making the noise was awesome. Viper smiled at the thought of the panda. Before he had arrived, the "Furious Five" had a regular routine. Train, fight crime, eat, and sleep. That was all they ever did. Then Po had been named by Master Oogway as the "Dragon Warrior" and had defeated not only Tai Lung, but the evil Lord Shen. When Po had first been named, Shifu had done EVERYTHING he could think of to get Po to quit. However, what got Viper's attention was the fact he only did not quit, he actually proved everyone wrong. Slithering out of her room, she went to investigate the source of the crying.

…

"So Naruto somehow was taken out of the village…" Hiruzen said, looking into his crystal ball. "Minato….Kushina….I won't fail you. No matter how long it takes, I will find your son." Unbeknownst to Hiruzen, there was an ANBU sitting outside where he couldn't see listening to him. Unlike the regular ANBU though, his mask was blank except for the word "NE" on it. "Danzo-sama needs to hear this" The ANBU spoke in an emotionless tone before vanishing.

…

Master Viper made it outside where the package was lying along with the bundle. "Master Monkey's new staff has come in, I see" She muttered to herself. However, the crying was coming from the other bundle. Cautiously, she used her tail to open the bundle slightly, revealing an infant's head with spiky blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and sky blue eyes filled with tears. "A human…but….those were supposed to exist only in legends…in the unknown lands outside China…" She said to herself. The infant blinked and reached out a hand towards the flowers on her head. On his wrist was a hospital band with his birth date and his name. "Uzumaki….Naruto…" She said with a grin, gently holding him in her coils, "welcome to the Jade palace.."

...

AND CUT! This has been chapter 1! Remember to review!

1 According to an official bio of tigress, it had her quoted saying that relationships were a "waste of time"


	2. Chapter 2Growth

Chapter 2-Growth

Review replies (since I can't actually find the reply button!)

Max The Demon Wolf: I thank you for that review. I was worried about format since a document that went beyond four pages was hard to read on Deviantart. I will try to increase the sizes, but I don't always have a lot of time.

Frytrix: I did a little, but in a different way. He was kidnapped, not hidden. Don't worry, I was about to talk about the caravan this chapter.

Ryanshadow19: Thanks man. I actually enjoyed what you had of your "Mastering the Force" fan fiction. The part about needing both light and darkness has actually been a belief of mine!

Oh! I read my first chapter and corrected a few misspelled words.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...except for two Naruto Shippuden DVDs…

"talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic talking**"

'**Demonic thinking**'

….Chapter Begin…..

The caravan traveled silently as it continued through China. "Do you think we did the right thing?" One figure asked. "Of course!" The other replied, "We found the human child in our caravan. We can't take care of a child! Our first stop was the Jade Palace, so that was as good as a place as any to drop him off…" The first figure sighed. "Maybe….but I can't help but worry for the little guy…"

….

Things were silent in the Jade Palace. Master Crane was awake practicing his calligraphy; Tigress was stretching out-preparing for morning training. Monkey was meditating and Mantis was studying anatomy to improve his acupuncture. Po crept through the hallway, trying to sneak into the kitchen before anyone else got there. However, he was suddenly brought to a halt when he saw Master Viper feeding a bottle of milk to a bundle. She glanced at him for a second, and then her eyes went back to the bundle. "Umm….er….I didn't know you had a child." Po said, glancing elsewhere. "I didn't." Viper replied, looking back up, "I found the poor dear on our doorstep." Curious, Po leaned over viper to glance at the figure in the bundle. "A human?" Po asked. "I know. It surprised me too." Viper said, "He is obviously still young. The band on his wrist said his name was Naruto." "Who's Naruto" A voice said suddenly from behind them, causing Po to leap into the air. Viper looked back and saw Tigress standing in the doorway. "The human infant I found on the doorstep." Viper replied. Po had returned to looking at Naruto, who had reached out and grabbed Po's ear when he lowered his head to low. "You know…Master Shifu has to be informed about him." Tigress replied, and Vipers smile faltered. It was a well known fact amongst the Furious Five that Shifu was not very inclined to have a child around the Jade Palace ever since Tai Lung. Feeling uncomfortable about the topic, Viper opted to change the subject. "Tell Monkey that his staff has come in."

….

Hiruzen was sitting behind the Hokage desk with the ANBU Wolf standing in front of him. "Wolf. We have gotten a schedule of the caravan route. This results in the S-Rank mission I am assigning you. I need you to follow the travel route it took and find Naruto. If needed, teach him what he needs to graduate from the Shinobi academy on the way back. Failure is not an option." He narrated, handing Wolf a schedule of places. "Yes Hokage-Sama" Wolf replied, before leaping out of the window. Hiruzen sighed. 'Doesn't anyone use the door anymore?' He thought to himself.

….

The Furious Five and Po stood at attention as Master Shifu judged Naruto. Viper pleaded for him to stay-even if she had to take care of him. She knew what it was like to be judged based on appearance-having once been judged for being born without fangs. She also knew Po had been harshly judged by the other members of the five when he had become the Dragon Warrior (I know what it is like to be judged for being different as well.) Shifu sighed "I can't ask for you to raise him alone. If anyone else would like to volunteer, step forward." As Shifu glanced down at Naruto, Monkey, Mantis, and Tigress stepped backwards. "Ah, thanks for volunteering, Dragon Warrior." Po looked confused. "Wait. What?" He said, looking backwards. Monkey was stifling laughter with his hand. "Best. Prank. Ever" Monkey whispered to himself. Tigress was just glancing at Naruto like he was a dirt stain.

….

Shiruma Danzo stood in front of a small army of ANBU-like figures. "Konohagakure's Kyuubi Jinchuriki has been kidnapped and went missing. ANBU Hatake Kakashi has been sent to retrieve him. However, the Hokage does not realize the potential of the Jinchuriki. Terai, your mission is to shadow Kakashi and bring the Kyuubi Jinchuriki back to me. As a part of Root, Konohagakure will become the major military power in the elemental nations. Failure is not an option." A tan cloaked figure with a mask with three lines above the eyes (1) nodded before vanishing.

….

TIME SKIP

NARUTO'S CURRENT AGE: 7

Naruto glanced around and rolled to dodge a blast of fire where he once stood. He was currently training on the flame jets his "mother"-Master Viper trained on. It took a while for Naruto to accept that he was a human, having been raised be a panda and a snake and not seeing another human around anywhere. He was currently working with the Furious Five on his goal-adapting the Snake-Style Kung Fu so that others besides snakes could use it. He figured that if he could use his hands to mimic his mom's strikes and aim at vulnerable areas-like the eyes or throat, he could find a way to make all of the motions adapt to him. He was currently wearing orange pants and a black shirt. He smiled when he saw his "parents" faces when he had immediately gone for the color orange. He didn't know why others didn't like the color-it was awesome! His life seemed pretty normal for one training at the Jade Palace….until a few years ago. Scrolls started appearing next to him in his sleep. On them were exercises for "chakra" control and "jutsus" like the transformation and the substitution, as well as the clone technique. He could do all of the jutsus…except for the clone technique. The clones he made seemed like they had the life beaten out of them. Naruto just shrugged. In his mind, it was his parents trying to find ways to help him survive.

….

ANBU Wolf stood in the shadows of the buildings, avoiding detection by the inhabitants. Under his mask, the ANBU smirked. 'Hokage-Sama never said I had to bring him back right away.' He thought smugly. His smile faltered when he realized that the clone jutsu was not working for Naruto. 'Of course….He's the Kyuubi Jinchuriki…he has too much charka for it.' Wolf thought before writing down another scroll and jumping silently into Naruto's window, dropping into the room and setting a scroll labeled "Shadow Clone Jutsu" next to the sleeping boy. "Naruto…." Wolf whispered to himself, "I will do whatever it takes to make up for the years of life I lost with you when you were kidnapped…I had even been thinking of adopting you…you are the son of my sensei…the closest think I had to a father after mine…." He trailed off and jumped onto the window before running up the wall. 'That is an A-Rank technique I left him….' Wolf debated with himself, 'Then again, his mother loved using that jutsu (2).'

….

Shimura Danzo stood in a shadowy corner looking out at the full moon overhead. "If only the Kyuubi could be held by anyone…then we could have just killed the kid and sealed the Biju (3) into a newborn under my control…"He said to himself before scowling, "But no. Only one with the blood of the Uzumaki Clan (4) can hold the Kyuubi."

….

Deep within what looked like a sewer system was a giant cage with gold bars. Holding the cage shut was a giant piece of paper with the kanji for "seal" on it. Behind the cage, two giant eyes with red irises and slitted pupils opened. The owner of the eyes opened and let out a growl. "**Naruto…..**" A deep voice echoed throughout the area…..

1 Terai was a root ANBU that was used in the Five Kage arc. He was a minor character sent after Anko.

2 According to official bios, Uzumaki Kushina's favorite jutsu was the shadow clone. Please not I will adjust future chapters to japanese names of jutsus...not a lot of time right now.

3 Japanese for "Tailed Beast"

4 The Uzumaki clan lived in the Land of Whirlpools and were related with the Senju clan. They were known for their skills in the sealing arts, an unnaturally long life, and a healing ability where their wounds heal on their own.


	3. The Kyuubi awakens

Chapter 3-The Kyuubi awakens

Review replies (since I can't actually find the reply button!)

ryanshadow19: oh. I mistook your favorites as your own. Sorry. Thanks though.

NaruxRena: Thank you for the encouraging words.

Jgreek: With reviews like yours, I will keep it up.

Shawn-san: I can understand where you are coming from with the shortness. I myself felt like I had been rushed when writing it and uploading it. I only used that time-skip to help the story from dragging on and boring the readers. This story goes until (spoiler alert) the Sasuke retrieval arc, and then the sequel picks up around the time Naruto Shippuden begins.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...except I do have an official Kung Fu Panda (the first one) poster I won….

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic talking**"

'**Demonic thinking**'

"**possessed speech**"

….Chapter Begin…..

Uzumaki Naruto, despite being a human, seemed to fit into the Jade Palace. Like his "Father" Po, Naruto's favorite food was noodles…although he seemed to think that there might be an even better-tasting noodle dish elsewhere (coughramencough). His mother, Viper, was very supportive of him and would help him any way she could. "Uncles" Monkey and Mantis also helped, but for entirely different reasons. Monkey secretly liked pulling pranks, which Naruto discovered was also a favorite pastime of his. To this day, Master Shifu still did not know who painted his room pink a couple weeks ago. Mantis helped because he knew what it was like to be judged. Tigress and Shifu acted cold and professional to avoid any attachments. "Mom! Dad!" Naruto shouted, running down the hallway to meet up with his parents in the kitchen, "I finished the technique you left for me!" Viper and Po glanced at each other, silently asking if the other had left the technique. Viper reared her body up to an impressive height. Her body was now a foot wide and a foot from stomach to back and she stretched out where her tail touched the floor and her head could rest on Po's shoulder. Now normally a Green Tree Viper would not grow that large, but she had been under a more physical lifestyle than most other vipers. Her long body allowed her to move and dodge quickly, but still put power behind her attacks. "Then show us, sweetie." Viper said-eager to find out what exactly Naruto had worked on. Both Po and Viper were surprised when he put his hands in a strange formation with the middle and index finger forming a cross-shape. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" (Shadow clone technique) Naruto shouted, and in a cloud of smoke, a second Naruto stood next to him. Both parents had their jaws toughing the ground and wondering 'Is this what a human can do?'

….

Po and the Furious Five leapt across the buildings as they raced towards their destination-a band of thieves harassing some poor townsfolk. Naruto was still in the Jade Palace, as per Viper's orders. He was only 7, turning 8 in a couple of months. She did not want Naruto exposed to actually combat just yet, at least until he was at least 10. Call her and Po over-protective, but nothing was going to harm Naruto under their watch. However, in their own rush to protect him, they forgot about his newest Jutsu, which would not end well in the long run.

….

Naruto leaped across the buildings a good distance away from the Furious Five, after leaving a Kage Bunshin in his room to make Master Shifu think that he was still there. When he finally arrived to the battle zone, things were not looking good for the five. These thugs had obviously been trained in Kung Fu, and most of them had surrounded Po and Viper. As Viper struck, a roundhouse kick from a thug to the side caught her off guard and nailed her across her nose, sending her flying back into Po, who growled at the thugs. "Mom!" Naruto shouted, leaping down. "Naruto!" Both Po and Viper shouted. Naruto was looking at the ground, standing in front of his adoptive parents with his arms spread out as if trying to protect him. His yellow bangs shadowed his eyes. "Don't. Ever…." Naruto started growling out.

….

A grin appeared on the caged owner of the red eyes as what looked like a flow of dense, red water flowed out from behind the cage into the waters in front of it. "**Yes….Show them my power….**" The figure spoke.

….

"**HURT MY PARENTS!**" Naruto shouted out, revealing that his eyes had become blood red with slitted pupils and his whisker marks had darkened. His fingernails lengthened and sharpened into sharp claws and Naruto hunched over, growling at the figures of the thugs in front of him. Before anyone could react, the possessed-Naruto was in front of the enemy, clawing away at them, delivering bone-shattering kicks as well. As the Furious Five stood slack-jawed at the display of power at Naruto, another figure dropped down. He was wearing a grey vest and black pants and had a tanto strapped to his back. He had gravity-defying silver hair and a wolf mask on his face. The Wolf-masked figure brought out a piece of paper with a strange symbol on it and pressed it to Naruto's forehead. When it touched him, Naruto seemed to freeze before his eyes drooped in exhaustion, reverting back to their normal sky-blue color. His whisker marks and fingernails also reverted back to normal. Letting out a large yawn, Naruto looked around and asked "what happened here?"

….

"So let me get this straight." Shifu said, rubbing his head to prevent the oncoming headache. "Naruto here was from your home but was kidnapped." Wolf nodded, "and you were sent to bring him back to his home." "Affirmative" Wolf replied. Viper looked guilty. "His parents must be so worried" Viper said, "What we did was wrong…we made his parents worry." Curling into Po, who was surprised at this action, he could only look down in thought. "He's an orphan" Wolf said suddenly, making everyone look up, "but his parents were important to our home. They wished for him to follow in their footsteps." Naruto looked up at the masked figure. "I…I'll miss my parents here…." Naruto whimpered sadly. Wolf kneeled down and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It is not like you won't ever see them again." Wolf said reassuringly, "I'm sure that they could visit whenever they are not busy." As he said this, he glanced around the room and smacked his own forehead. "I forgot. You only have maps of your land." He said, lowering a scroll. "This is a map of the elemental nations" Wolf said, unfurling it to reveal a large continent. "We are currently right here" he said, pointing a portion of the map of China. He tossed the scroll and used senbon to perfectly nail the elemental nations map to the wall. Where we are going is right here." Wolf said, pointing at a portion of the map near the center of the continent with the label "Konohagakure" Wolf glanced at Naruto. "Pack your stuff. We have to leave immediately before people who might hurt you find out where you are." Wolf said. Naruto slowly turned around and, feeling conflicted about the entire thing, glanced around the Jade Palace as he went to his room.

….

As Naruto and Kakashi started walking down the road, Naruto looked back and glanced at what had been his home for 7 years of his life. "Goodbye….everyone…." Naruto said, crying a little at the prospect of leaving his home, but the guy knew who his birth parents were. Something also told Naruto that the guy would not be above kidnapping if it had to come down to it. As the sun set, Wolf put Naruto on his back and took off at high speeds –unaware that they were being followed.

….

Po crept slowly through the palace, and took the map of the elemental nations off the wall. "Going somewhere?" A voice asked, and he turned around to see Master Viper coiled up behind him. "He was…our son…you think I'm just going to let some guy walk out and allow us…allow me to hardly see him anymore!" He whispered, just loudly enough for Viper to hear. Viper leapt at him and he closed his eyes-expecting to be attacked. Instead, he felt Viper coil lightly around his neck and stomach, resting her head on his left shoulder. "I know. That's why I'm going too!" She said. As they headed to the main gate, they cursed in their heads as they saw Master Shifu standing in front of it. "I knew this would happen…" Shifu said, turning to look at the gate. "When you get attached to something…." He started to narrate, but stopped when he realized that both of them had somehow left by taking another route. "Good luck…" Shifu could not help but whisper. As the panda and Viper ran down the path Wolf took, Po could not help himself but to say "This is going to be awesome."

….

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are coming with me." Terai said, pointing his tip less tanto at Wolf. Naruto leaped down and stood defiantly in front of Terai. "No deal!" Naruto shouted, holding his arm up with his hand pointed outwards like a snake's head. Terai dash forward, and Naruto did a quick spin to dodge to the side before striking at the throat of Terai. Terai coughed a little, disorientated, as Naruto struck the back of his knee, knocking Terai's left leg out from under him. Before either one could react, a black and white blur struck Terai and sent him flying. "And that's what you get for threatening our son. Skidoosh!" Po said. "Naruto! Are you hurt?" Viper asked, glancing over him. "Hurt?" Po asked, "Did you see him? That was awesome! He really is coming far in adapting the Snake-style Kung Fu!"

….

Terai groaned from the spot he landed in. "Danzo-Sama will not be pleased." Terai said, "I underestimated the Jinchuriki and was defeated. Stretching out Terai began taking another route to Konohagakure. Kakashi had seen him as part of ROOT. They had to tread carefully as not to expose the illegal organization.

….

A man in a black cloak and a white mask with black flame patterns sat on a roof and looked at the moon. There was only one eye hole in the mask, and a sharingan eye shone from it. "So the location of the Kyuubi has finally been discovered" The man said as he stood up. "We must accelerate our preparations. Perhaps we should go after the Gobi (1) first. That would allow the statue to adapt to the powers of the biju as well as put our plans ahead slightly." The man said, chuckling darkly. "After all…my Moon's Eye plan cannot be stopped."

And Cut!

Five Tails. It is a dolphin-horse hybrid from what Masashi Kishimoto has revealed.

Next Chapter: Arrival in Konoha

Wolf has completed his mission-even with the two unexpected tagalongs.

Now around children his age in the Shinobi academy, how will Naruto react? Will he make friends? A rival?

Better yet, How will the citizens of Konohagakure react now that the "Demon Fox" has returned with two strange creatures?

Next time: lessons in human interactions!


	4. lessons in human interactions

Ch 4- lessons in human interactions

Chapter Review replies (since I can't actually find the reply button!)

Datu824: Thanks. I will try to update it when I can. I might not always be able to update it…because…. (Panics) THE FINALS ARE COMING!

Shawn-San: Don't worry. I thought of the exact same thing. The battle was to introduce Naruto's taijutsu style….but it doesn't mean Kakashi let him use it….You'll see that this chapter.

Other notes: I'm not using the main characters exactly as they were portrayed in the manga. Why? Character Development.

Naruto….where to begin? Of course his taijutsu will be better than it was in the original series, but he'll still wear orange. Why? Naruto in the manga was asked by the chakra imprint of his mother "what the result of the combination of Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Red-Hot Blooded Habenero was" and he answered "Konoha's Orange Hokage." Of course, he will still be naïve, but he won't have any jutsu like the sexy jutsu. I would imagine that Viper would not EVER allow techniques like that.

Kurama (Kyuubi) will be mean and vicious, but think about it. His experiences with humans were not the best-either being controlled or sealed.

Haruno Sakura….one of the most complex characters in the Naruto fan fiction. Either she is loved or extremely hated. I will portray her as my friend explained her character-a young girl who is still learning about the world around her….and that the people she thought she knew were not as she first thought they were.

Kiba….how will I describe him….Brash….Headstrong…and….loyal. Remember, Kiba was one of Naruto's friends in the series, often skipping class with him, Shikamaru, and Choji. His clan associates with dogs, so I imagine that he is very loyal to those he trusts.

Oh. Can anyone tell me how I can tell if a story I wrote is favorite?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...So leave me alone lawyers!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic talking**"

'**Demonic thinking**'

"**possessed speech**"

….Chapter Begin…..

As Po and Viper still fussed over Naruto, Viper's tongue flickered. "That's not Naruto. This has the masked man's scent!" "Very perceptive." Wolf said, as "Naruto" suddenly became a second Wolf. "I used a Shadow Clone transformed into Naruto's image. I had been observing Naruto's training, and so I used what I saw Naruto using in taijutsu against that double-agent." The air flickered and a sleeping Naruto hanging onto Wolf's back came into view seemingly out of thin air. "The real Naruto fell asleep a few minutes ago. I put a genjutsu (1) over him to hide him while a transformed clone drew out any enemies. I'm not an ANBU Black-Ops for nothing!" Wolf explained. "So this is what a ninja's life is like….constant cloak-and-dagger actions…" Po said, trailing off, "This is awesome! I'll go get my shuriken!" Viper laughed a little at his excitement. "No need. Within a few days we'll reach Konohagakure." Wolf explained. 'What I don't know is how the villagers will react…Hokage-Sama made a terrible mistake telling them the identity of the Kyuubi Jinchurkiki…and with these two around…' He thought. "We will camp here for the night. At first light, we'll move off. If we're fast enough, we might make it to the village at the end of the day."

/

A man wearing red samurai-like armor and a red metal hat stood on some rocks in the Stone country. A metal plate with the Iwagakure headband was attached to the metal underneath the hat, and steam constantly seemed to rise from the figure. In the other side of him were two figures, both wearing black cloaks emblazoned with red clouds across them. One of them had a red three-bladed scythe and the other was hunched over and had a bandana covering his mouth. (2) "Jinchuriki of the Gobi, you are coming with us. Willingly or not." The hunchbacked figure spoke as a metal scorpion-like tail slid out from the back of his cloak. The other man, who had white hair, seemed to get an insane glint to his eyes as the Jinchuriki got into a fighting pose, "This is going to be fun!" He yelled out as both sides leapt at each other.

/

Masters Crane, Tigress, and Mantis continued their old schedule of training the next morning. They hadn't really been surprised when Po and Viper left to go after Naruto. "I'm just glad we have some peace and quiet." Crane muttered. Monkey gave a silly grin towards him. "Come on, you're still not mad about him asking you to take him flying, are you?" Monkey paused, "Uncle Crane?" "SHUT UP!" Crane yelled back. "His absence will finally give us enough time to continue training like we used to" Tigress said calmly, drinking some green tea. "But what will Naruto think of his 'Aunt Tigress' dismissing him like that?" Monkey teased, causing Tigress to growl at him.

/

As the small group made it to the main gates, Naruto was amazed by all the sights and sounds and smells that were around him. One scent in particular got his attention. "Dad! There are noodles here!" Naruto shouted, running after the scent. "What? Really?" Po shouted, running after him-forgetting that Viper was still riding his shoulders. Wolf really did slap his mask this time. "Just like Kushina." He said, "Once he got the smell of ramen, he heads right for it" (3). As Naruto ran through the streets with his mom and dad following, the villagers began whispering amongst themselves. "Isn't that the Kyuubi?" A woman asked the other, getting a "SHHH! You know the law!" (4) in reply. "Were those…animals? Can he summon?" "I don't recall hearing about a panda contract." "There's a snake! The Demon has teamed up with Orochimaru! I knew he was evil!" "Wait? Why is that snake wearing flowers?"

/

"Hokage-Sama, Wolf is here to give his mission report." A woman's voice came over the intercom. "Send him in." Sarutobi Hiruzen said in reply. "Greetings, Hokage-Sama." Wolf said from the window, "Mission accomplished." This made Hiruzen lean forward. "Oh? Where is he?" Wolf rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, he caught the scent of ramen and…." "Say no more." Hiruzen, standing up in the Hokage robes and putting the hat on, "I might as well go see him. I need a break from the paperwork anyway. I swear it's grown an inch since we started talking. Oh, and your resignation from the ANBU program has been accepted. I am returning you to the Jonin rank (5)." Wolf sighed. "Finally" he said, pulling off the mask, revealing a face covered up to his nose by a blue mask. He had one eye that looked completely black, and the other that was a sharingan. Kakashi accepted a Konoha headband and pulled it over his sharingan eye. "I might as well change into my Jonin outfit….I wonder if Naruto would recognize me without my ANBU outfit…" He muttered.

/

As Naruto and his "parents" were happily enjoying their ramen, an aged voice called out to the blonde-haired kid. "Hello Naruto." Naruto and his parents turned to see a man in red and white robes with a pipe in his mouth. "Hey old man!" Naruto shouted back, and Teuchi the ramen chief froze. The child had just called their LEADER an old man. To Teuchi's surprise, the Hokage just laughed. "I guess I am one, aren't I?" He replied, sitting next to Viper, although he seemed a little wary of her. My name's Sarutobi Hiruzen. I'm the leader here, The Sandaime Hokage." "You're the leader here old man?" Naruto asked, causing Sarutobi to chuckle again. 'Just like Kushina' he thought. "The last time I saw you, you were only a day old! My have you grown!" Hiruzen said, feeling a little nostalgic. He had been good friends with Minato and Kushina. To have their own child in front of him treating him as if he was a regular person instead of an important figure, well it felt nice to him. Almost like having a second grandson. "You knew me….you knew my parents?" Naruto asked, and Po frowned a little. He had been adopted himself, and he didn't know what ever happened to his parents. "Knew them? They were good friends of mine. In fact, your mother wanted to take my job when she was younger (6)." Hiruzen turned to Teuchi and said, "I'll pay for them this time." At that thought, Ryo signs appeared in the ramen chief's eyes.

/

The unconscious figure of the Gobi Jinchuriki was wrapped up in the metal tail of the hunchbacked figure. "He sure put up a good fight. Yet in the end, he was defeated. All of a sudden, the two figures plus the Jinchuriki were enveloped in a cloud of smoke and appeared in a cave where a giant statue of a blindfolded head and two hands stood. "I see you have brought the Jinchuriki" A voice said, coming from a holographic image of a man with spiky hair. After they put him onto a table, the two figures jumped onto two different fingers, as other holographic images of other figures appeared. "We will begin the extraction now" The spiky haired man said, as nine blue dragons flew out of the mouth of the statue and enveloped the Jinchuriki. Deep within the Jinchuriki's mind, A white horse with a dolphin-like head stood and started feeling the effects as he was slowly extracted. "**I'm sorry Han…**" the beast said.

….Chapter End!...

Genjutsu-the art of illusion

Hidan and Sasori

According to Bios, Uzumaki Kushina's favorite food is salt ramen.

The Law The 3rd Hokage put in place making it illegal to talk about Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki. Only the Hokage and Naruto are allowed to reveal it….and Naruto does not even know about it yet!

Kakashi was promoted to Jonin rank during the third Shinobi war, as a part of Team Minato (Namikaze Minato, Rin, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Obito) He was an ANBU from some time after the war until sometime before becoming Naruto's sensei.

Kushina's first dream was to be the leaf's first female Hokage. After the Kyuubi was sealed into her-taking the role of Kyuubi jinchuriki over from the1st hokage's wife-Senju Mito (Formerly Uzumaki Mito), she decided since the first Jinchuriki was the wife of the first hokage, that she would be the wife of the fourth hokage.


	5. The Academy

Ch 5-The Academy

Chapter Review replies (since I can't actually find the reply button!)

MyHikari: Don't worry. I know it's strange, but then again, what exactly IS normal?

61394: Don't worry. I know that Han can use steam to empower his techniques…and his armor. Narutopedia never actually released "steam release" jutsus…that can change by the time I get to the second part of the series-Kung Fu Shippuden, where the flashback will occur to give readers a better sense of Akatsuki's strength.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...So leave me alone lawyers!

Let's see how this story is doing right now:

Reviews: 12

Hits: 3,425

C2s: 1

Favorites: 34

Alerts: 34

Not bad for my first story…

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic talking**"

'**Demonic thinking**'

"**possessed speech**"

….Chapter Begin…..

Naruto awoke and pulled on the Sandaime Hokage's (1) gift to him-a two piece tracksuit (jumpsuits are one piece) in dark orange with blue on the shoulders of the jacket with the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan on the back of it. A grey Uzumaki spiral with a tassel attached to it was on the left shoulder. Underneath it was a black short-sleeve shirt. Putting a pair of blue shinobi sandals on and pulling green goggles onto his head, he grabbed an instant ramen and headed for his first day at the academy-eager to make some friends.

/

Po was helping the Ichiraku business to make some extra money for his family. He already had experience with making noodles, so he could help out with the ramen-making process. Glancing up at the ceiling, he saw Viper sunning herself in the light of the morning sun. This peace was strange to Viper, who was used to having to be up and moving at the crack of dawn. Po…well, he was still getting used to the wake-up time. "Do you think Naruto will be alright? I worry about him…" Viper said, glancing in the direction they were told the academy was in. "Don't worry. He's our son…well, he is adopted but…."Viper silenced Po with her tail. "You still have the habit to ramble, sweetie."

/

Umino Iruka and his assistant Mizuki were getting ready to start class when Naruto slammed the door open, getting everyone's attention. "Yes! Made it on time!" He cheered. Iruka gave a small smile "Hello there. Why don't you introduce yourself?" "Anything you want me to add, besides my name?" Naruto asked. "Why don't you tell us your dreams?" Iruka said. Naruto nodded and made his way to the front of the teacher's desk. Naruto gave a huge grin and stood proudly. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto" He said, making a pink-haired girl sit up suddenly in confusion. "And I have two dreams. To adapt the Snake-Style Kung Fu and become Hokage!" The Pink –haired girl frowned in confusion. 'Uzumaki….weren't they the cousins of the Senju clan that helped them and the Uchiha found Konohagakure?' (2) At the words "Kung Fu", a black haired kid whose hair looked like the backside of a duck stared at him. 'Kung Fu? Big Brother says Kung Fu is one of the hardest Taijutsu (3) arts to master. Maybe we can help each other. I can learn Kung Fu to impress father and I could teach him the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (4)!' With that goal in mind, the black haired kid motioned to Naruto to sit next to him-much to the displeasure of the kid's fangirls.

/

During the lunch break, Naruto was sitting alone until a group of kids came over to sit with him. "My name is Haruno, Sakura." A girl with Pink hair and green eyes said, holding out her hand for him to shake it. Naruto grinned and shook her hand, mentally celebrating the fact his made his first friend. "Troublesome. I'm Nara Shikamaru." A lazy-looking boy with a pineapple style ponytail said with his hand in his pockets. A chubby boy was eating some chips. "(munch) I'm (munch) Akimichi Choji" Naruto reached into his bento box and pulled out another bag of chips. "Here, try these!" He said, handing Choji the bag of chips. Choji beamed at his and opened the chips and shared them with everyone around. A boy with a dog on his head and red fangs painted on his cheeks sat down to his left. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba! This is my partner Akamaru" To which the puppy on his head barked. The last kid next to him was a kid in a blue shirt and black hair with a look of interest on his face. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I was wondering something." Naruto grinned at him. "Sure! What is it?" Sasuke found the ground at his feet interesting, his pride making him refuse to look up. "I was wondering if you could teach me the basics of Kung Fu. I could help you with learning some ninjutsu techniques." Naruto shook his hand. "It's a deal! I'd do anything to help my friends." Sasuke gave a small smile. 'Friends….that sounds nice…even the kids my age in the Uchiha clan are too busy training to make friends.

/

After lunch, Naruto went back inside for Iruka's lectures. Now, even though he did not know of his status, Naruto was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Having the beast sealed within him gave Naruto a lot of energy. The downside was the fact the high energy levels made sitting still hard. He also got bored very easily. Seeing his new student falling asleep, Iruka tossed an eraser at his head. In fact, the only sections Naruto didn't seem to fall asleep was when discussing the Uzumaki Clan. Iruka sighed. 'This is going to be a long three-year period…' Iruka thought.

/

After class, Naruto and Sasuke met up in the Uchiha Clan compound training ground. There, Sasuke began instructing Naruto the handsigns and basics of the Uchiha's "coming of age" technique, the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. After Naruto got a little bit of practice in and made a weak flame, Naruto began instructing Sasuke of the basic stances and attacks in Kung Fu. Having been trained in the Uchiha's "Interceptor Fist" style, the basics were hard to get down. Before dinner, Naruto had to leave and Sasuke went to talk to his family on how he was progressing.

/

On his way home, Naruto practiced a bit more on the Gōkakyū before heading to the apartment complex to meet with his parents. Opening the door, he was immediately tackled by a green blur. "Naruto! There you are! We were so worried." Viper said, wrapped loosely around her son's shoulders. "Sorry mom. Dad. I was helping out a new friend. He wanted to learn some basics of Kung Fu." "Oh yeah! That is awesome! Kung Fu coming here!" Po shouted as he dished out dinner for everyone. Viper shook her head and took a seat, although Po had to push the chair up. Once everyone was seated, Naruto began talking about his day.

….Chapter End!...

Sorry guys. Still on Finals week. Last final will be on Friday.

1-Third Hokage

2-The Uzumaki clan split off of the Senju clan. They still helped make Konohagakure, even though they had a home in the Land of the Whirlpools….hmmm…

3-Taijutsu="Body techniques" : physical fighting arts

4-Fire release: Great Fireball Technique.


	6. graduation a traitor is revealed

Alright. Sorry it's so late. Last week I had finals to deal with and I needed a little time to get my mind sorted out. I find that if you are stressed, your chapters don't turn out like you want them. I just needed that time to relax and get the ideas moving again. I apologize.

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**TwiceMarked: **Thank you. It really keeps me going to hear people like my stories.

**Reviews: 13**

**Hits: ** **4,777**

**C2s: 1**

**Favorites: 35**

**Alerts: 37**

**I decided to go with the graduation date like in the manga because I don't want to bore the audience with chapters upon chapters of repetitive academy lessons. However! I will talk about major events upon Naruto's reflection of his new life in Konohagakure.**

**Does any other Naruto author get annoyed that the spell-check tries to make "Naruto" "narrator" **

**Chapter 5: Graduation; a traitor is revealed**

Three years…..That's how long Naruto has been in the academy. Three years since he met Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, and Kiba….But….it has been two years since Sasuke….changed.

Sasuke had been sent to the hospital since Uchiha Itachi-a proud ANBU and Sasuke's older brother-went rouge and slaughtered his clan. Naruto and his friends went to see him as soon as Sasuke was announced to have awoken…but what they met up with was not the Sasuke they knew. He glared at them and the only time he spoke to them was to insult them. It hurt Sakura hearing her crush do nothing but insult her and her friends, and she knew that she would have to seriously reflect on the "Last Uchiha". The others had left as Sasuke started muttering about revenge. The village's hatred had started to get to Naruto, but he rustled up his courage and shouted out "I don't care if you hate me and think I'm a monster! I will become Hokage and prove you all wrong!" His dream set, Naruto smiled as he went home, daydreaming of becoming the Hokage.

It was at that time Umino Iruka walked in with his assistant Mizuki. Naruto had become close to Iruka and Iruka had become someone Naruto could call "Big Brother"….in private of course. Apparently those two words really set of Sasuke. As Naruto looked down at his written test, he could only think of how much he sucked at history….and throwing kunai and shuriken. He didn't know why, he was sure Mizuki taught him the right way…

/

Of course he did poorly at the Shuriken and Kunai throwing test. Now it was time to see the true portion of the graduation test. The three jutsu- the kawarimi no jutsu (body replacement technique), the henge (transformation technique), and bunshin no jutsu (clone technique). The first two Naruto easily went through-having worked with Iruka with them after class. The third one he decided to use what the ANBU wolf had taught him. Putting his hands together in a cross-like hand sign, he called out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" When the smoke cleared, there were ten Naruto's standing in front of Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka smiled at his surrogate little brother. "You pass." He said 'although it might be with the lowest grades.' He thought to himself. Naruto let out a joyful yell as he grabbed a blue headband and tied it the same way Iruka had his. Not wanting to wait around, Naruto ran out to the swing to wait for his adoptive parents. "Hey. Naruto." Was heard and Naruto looked up to see Mizuki standing next to him. "Did you know there is a little known extra-credit test…?"

/

That night, Naruto snuck into the Hokage's office and stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Well, not exactly. He had been caught by the Hokage who asked him why he was doing it. Having been taught to never lie to an ally, Naruto told him that Mizuki had told him about this extra-credit test. With that the Hokage let him go, although he explained what Naruto told him to those Mizuki had to Naruto had "stolen the scroll" to. Naruto sat on the forest floor looking at the scroll. "Kage Bunshin…know it. Taju Kage Bunshin (multi shadow clone)….that's part of knowing the Kage Bunshin….Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Clone explosion)….Now that's the one!"

/

A couple hours later, Iruka me t up with Naruto. "Oh! You're here Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique, but I still get the extra credit Mizuki told me about, right?" he asked. 'Mizuki told him that was extra credit. But that means…' Iruka thought before he heard the wound of something flying through the air at them. "GET DOWN!" Iruka said, and pushed them to the side fast enough to avoid getting impaled by shuriken. "Give me the scroll, Naruto and you'll get your extra credit." Mizuki sneered at him. "Naruto. Mizuki lied. There is no extra credit." Iruka said, making Naruto's eyes go wide. "Do you know why you're hated, Naruto?" "No! Mizuki! We're forbidden to speak of it!" "Twelve years ago. The Kyubi no Yoko attacked our village. The Yondaime Hokage sealed it within a newborn infant. YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!" With that Mizuki threw the giant Fuuma shuriken at Naruto, who was too stunned by the revelation to move. "Naruto!" Iruka shouted and grimaced in pain as he took the shuriken to the back to protect his favorite student. "You…knew?" Naruto asked. "It made no difference to me." Iruka explained, "The Sandaime told me the Yondaime's last wish was for you to be seen as the hero who held the fox at bay and kept it from destroying our village." Naruto stood up and stared defiantly at Mizuki. "Bring it on! I don't care what you throw at me! I'll send it back at you a thousand fold! Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" With that, the forest clearing was filled with a sea of orange. All of the clones leapt at the traitorous Chunin who could only mutter one thing. "Mother…" The first hundred clones decided to use the improvised Snake-Style Kung Fu's Joint locks and throws to play "chunin ping-pong" With most of the other clones giving Iruka a first-hand look at all the work into the combat style of Naruto's created Snake-Style Kung Fu. Finally, all but one clone dispelled as Mizuki lied there having been beaten to a pulp. "Now I get to show Iruka-sensei the technique I learned. Bunshin Daibakuha!" With that, the clone glowed white before exploding and sending Mizuki flying.

/

At the hokage's office, Sarutobi Hiruzen –the Sandaime Hokage, sat at his desk waiting for Naruto to return having watched everything through his crystal ball. With a yell, Mizuki flew through the window and landed on the floor in front of him. "And there's the traitor now. That's what I call service" Hiruzen chuckled.

…chapter end….


	7. Of Sensei's

Alright. Sorry it's so late. No internet where I was…..except for Wi-Fi that I could only use with an Itouch. My WI-FI adaptor I got for my laptop didn't work. Alright. Here it is…

Kung Fu Naruto

Ch 7 – Of Sensei's…..

The next morning Naruto sat with his family for breakfast before heading to the academy. Viper had snuck in during the night and checked out the team listing. Naruto had to admit, for a Kung-Fu Master-she was a really good ninja. She didn't say anything about who his teammates were, but she did say that his sensei was Kakashi. That blew a hole in his "prank the sensei" plan, as Kakashi, the Ichirakus, the Hokage, and his family was on the "no prank list". Not wanting to run late, Naruto gathered his chakra to his feat and started leaping across the rooftops.

/

Viper sighed as she watched her adoptive son run off to the academy for his last day and his team assignments. "It seemed like yesterday we found him on the doorstep of the Jade Palace. Where did all of that time go?" She asked herself out loud. "You know what they say about time when you're having fun. You remember how funny it was to everyone when Naruto tried to get tigress to smile and she did her best not to." Po replied. Viper giggled a little at the memory he brought up. "Naruto was only 5" Viper recalled, "and yet already had an endless amount of energy." She draped herself on the windowsill and started to sun herself as Po went to look out the window. A few housetops away the familiar form of Kakashi sat reading an orange book. "Why isn't Kakashi with the other Mast-I mean sensei's?" Po asked, pointing out Naruto's future teacher to Viper. "That must be a good book for him to be obsessed with it." She noted.

/

At the academy, Naruto sat amongst his group of friends as Iruka took roll-call. Sakura sat and frowned at Sasuke, who was staring out the window. If she hadn't come with her friends that day, she might not have known about his complete character change and not have gotten over her crush on him. What hurt her most was that he didn't even acknowledge his former friends unless it was to insult them. After Iruka had made sure everyone was there and had given a speech, he started listing off teams. "Team 1 is…."

/

Naruto spaced out and tried to recall everything that happened to him over his lifetime. "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto" at this the blonde Uzumaki lifted his head up. He held his name in pride, as the Uzumaki Clan was known for their longevity and sealing skills. He had dabbled a little in the sealing arts, and found it easy….or what he had been allowed to access as an academy student was. "Haruno Sakura" At this both friends smiled; at least it wouldn't be a complete disaster of a team. "And Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi" Oh. There went the good mood. Sasuke glared at the two and, with a sneer, said "Just don't hold me back, losers."

/

In an unknown location, two figures in black cloaks emblazoned with red clouds were walking along. One paused all of a sudden. "Something wrong?" The taller one asked. The other didn't respond; he just started walking again. 'I have a feeling my foolish little brother did something stupid.' He thought.

/

"Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai." The newly christened Team 8 looked around themselves. Based on what clans this team was made of, they were likely a reconnaissance and information gathering team." "Team 9 is still in circulation, so Team 10 is Yaminaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Naruto's ears picked up the familiar name Sarutobi and wondered how he was related to the Hokage. Right after the last two teams were announced, a woman in a red and with dress with long black hair and red eyes walked in with a man in a blue shirt and pants with a jonin vest with a sash with the kanji for "fire" on it. The man was also smoking a cigarette. "Team 8 is with me" The woman spoke, "And Team ten is with me" The man said. Watching the other teams leave, Naruto and the other members of Team 7 had nothing to do but wait….and wait…..and wait.

/

Three hours later, a man in a blue outfit and face mast with his headband over his left eye and wearing a blue mask that went up to his nose poked his head in. He also had gravity defying silver hair and a jonin vest on. "Team 7?" The man asked, causing Naruto to snap out of his meditation and for Sakura to stop reading. Sasuke just glanced at him. "Meet me on the roof." And with that, the man vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto jumped up and started running up. 'Stairs might be my dad's enemy, but they are no match for me!' Naruto thought with a grin. Within a few minutes, Naruto was sitting on a bench on the roof waiting for his teammates. "You're….rather fast." Kakashi said, looking up from his book. "When you train at the Jade Palace, you pick these things up." Naruto replied, shrugging as Sasuke walked in, followed shortly after by Sakura. Those two had decided to walk up the stairs to conserve energy. "Okay. Let's introduce ourselves. You know, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. That stuff." "Why don't you go first sensei, as an example?" Sakura suggested. "An excellent idea. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes. I have a few hobbies, and I haven't thought of any dreams for the future." All three students sweat dropped. "You first pinkie." At this Sakura growled. "My NAME is Haruno Sakura. I like my friends, reading, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike people who are rude to others. My hobby is reading and my dream…well; I do idolize Senju Tsunade, so maybe being trained by her?" "Excellent. Your turn Blondie." Naruto shook his head. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, my adoptive family, ramen, training, ramen, hanging out with friends, and did I mention ramen? I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook, but I'm not going to swallow boiling water and uncooked noodles like my dad did." At this, Kakashi actually laughed a bit. "I also dislike when people are rude. My hobbies are trying new kinds of ramen, training, and experimenting with fuuinjutsu (sealing arts)." At this Sakura whispered "An Uzumaki's specialty." "My dreams….are to perfect the new Snake-Style Kung Fu and to become Hokage….what can I say, the Old Man is quite inspiring." Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile. "And last but not least, tall, dark, and brooding." "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes, but I have a lot of dislikes. MY hobby is training. My dream…no….my ambition is to kill a certain man and then restore my clan." "Okay…." Kakashi said, clearly not liking what he heard. "Tomorrow, we will have a test. It has a 66% rate of failure. You three will have to capture these two bells" He said holding up to silver bells, "before the timer goes off tomorrow. I will give you tonight to plan your strategy. Meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 8 am. One last piece of advice: don't eat."


	8. and bell tests

Kung Fu Naruto

Chapter 8-And Bell Tests.

**Review Replies:**

JJB88: Thank you!

Remzal Von Enili: Phhhh! HAHAHAHA! I've wondered that myself! Unfortunately, even Kakashi couldn't do that in the series….

_**On other notes, when a story is put aside; IT IS NOT TO ABANDON IT! IT IS MEERLEY THAT I AM BUSY AND/OR AM BUSY THINKING OF HOW THE STORYLINE SHOULD GO!**_

_**DO NOT SPAM MY EMAIL THROUGH MY PM INBOX! SERIOUSLY, ONE GUY KEPPED ADDING MORE "IS IT UPDATING YET?" PMs FOR THIS STORY EVERY WEEK! IT IS ANNOYING…AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO ABANDON THE STORY TO END THE IRRITATION! I AM AT COLLEGE! I AM BUSY! IDEAS FOR STORIES WILL COME AND GO. It took me longer to get inspiration to KEEP writing because of how annoying that was…..and all of the papers I had to write (shudders).**_

Naruto was about to run out the door the next morning, but Viper forced him to sit and eat breakfast, and then take an apple for each of his teammates in case they didn't eat. He met up at the bridge and saw Sakura and Sasuke there, Sakura was reading a shinobi codebook and Sasuke was brooding under a tree. "Huh? Naruto? What are you doing here so late?" Sakura asked, closing the book. "Mom forced me to eat breakfast" He replied. On cue, the stomachs of the two other genin rumbled. "Good thing mom planned ahead." Naruto said, handing Sakura an apple. As she started to eat, he went over to Sasuke. "C'mon Sasuke. You can't do much on an empty stomach!" Sasuke glared at him and then smacked the apple out of Naruto's hand and into the water.

'Whatever Sasuke's brother did to him…it really messed him up.' Naruto thought as he sat down between his two potential teammates and started meditating like he had been taught at the Jade Palace.

/

Three hours later, Naruto was brought out of meditation by a shrill cry of **"YOU'RE LATE!" **Snapping his eyes open, Naruto spotted Kakashi standing on a tree branch ahead of them. "Sorry. My alarm clock was broken." Kakashi said, pulling out a _perfectly working_ alarm clock. "**LIAR!" ** Sakura shouted, as Naruto leaped to his feet and stretched out his limbs. "Now, you have until this clock alarm goes off to retrieve the bells. Oh, and whoever doesn't retrieve the bells doesn't get one of the lunched I made. At this Kakashi noticed that only Sasuke's stomach rumbled. "Oh! So some of my potential genin already ate? Smart move. Always be ready on unknown terrain!"

Kakashi gave them an eye smile while Sasuke's eyes started twitching. "Alright. Begin!" With that, the three jumped into the bushes out of sight. Sakura and Naruto landed a good distance away near a river. "Do you know anything about Kakashi?" Naruto asked. "Let's see if I remember correctly. Hatake Kakashi. Son of the White Fang. Former ANBU Captain, highly skilled and rumored to have copied over 1000 Jutsu." She narrated, remembering things about him she read.

"What?! How are we supposed to retrieve the bells from HIM?!" Naruto asked, pulling his hair slightly. "It was said that, like his dad, he promotes teamwork. And…." Sakura started saying, but then both genin's eyes widened in realization. "Promote teamwork! We don't have to beat him, just work as a team!" Naruto realized. "I see you figured out the true meaning of the test." A voice came from behind them. Turning around, both came face-to-face with Kakashi. "But can you do anything about it?" He said, "The so-called 'Genius', Sasuke, is currently buried neck deep in dirt…but I'd like to see how the "book-smart" Kunoichi and unpredictable Kung-Fu Shinobi measure up."

/

Sasuke currently squirmed and struggled, trying to loosen the dirt around him. He had touched the bells! He had come so close, and then Kakashi had vanished and pulled him underground. Darn that Kakashi! He was no closer to killing his brother than he was back at the academy. And thanks to his brother, they cancelled the early graduation as well. Now he was on a team with two losers. Great.

/

Sakura held back and made a couple bunshins as Naruto made some Kage Bunshins and charged at him, poised for the Snake-Style Kung Fu. Kakashi effortlessly batted away a few of Naruto's clones when Sakura charged at him. He moved to knock her away, only for his eye to widen when it went through her. That's when Naruto struck, knocking his right knee and forcing him off balance before attempting to strike him in the throat. Kakashi jumped back, only to realize that he no longer held the bells.

"Hey sensei!" Sakura called out, holding the two bells in one hand and a kunai in the other. Ah. Kakashi realized while Naruto-the heavy hitter-distracted him, she sliced the bells off his belt. Right as she held them up, the alarm went off.

/

Sasuke stood tied to a stump as Naruto and Sakura ate. "Now only Naruto and Sakura got the bells…so much for being a genius, so I guess that Sasuke is going back to the academy." "Actually, sensei" Sakura spoke, "Konoha has never had a three man team. It has always been a Jonin and three Genin. We pass together, or we go back to the academy." "Yeah! You send one of us back, we all go!" Naruto said. "Is that your….final answer?" Kakashi asked.

"I always help when a friend needs me" Naruto spoke, his eyes unwavering.

"Alright then. You three….pass. Meet me tomorrow at 7 am to start training." With that, Kakashi vanished.

**okay. It's kind of short, but I wanted to get the bell test out of the way before I focus on the main portions of the story...also, it's getting kind of late...see ya! **


End file.
